Power Sword
A Power Sword is a Power Weapon that has been shaped into a sword of varying lengths and designs crafted from one of any number of different materials, though usually Adamantium. When its power cell is activated, often by touching a control located on the hilt, the blade is sheathed in a lethal corona of disruptive energy. This energy field allows the blade to carve through flesh, bone and most forms of armour plate alike, making a Power Sword a highly effective Imperial close combat weapon. Power Swords are used by all members of the Imperial armed forces, including the troops of the Imperial Guard and the Space Marines of the Adeptus Astartes. History Power Weapons have been a part of the Imperium at least since its inception, but their origins more than likely lies in the mysterious Dark Age of Technology. By the 41st Millennium, most power weapons are considered rare and greatly coveted personal close combat melee weapons used on the battlefields. Few members of the Adeptus Mechanicus retain the knowledge necessary to make these deadly weapons, and those that are in existence are often hundreds or even thousands of standard years old. Power weapons require great investments of time and rare materials to produce. Therefore, power swords are typically reserved for ranking members of the Adeptus Astartes or powerful and influential members of the Imperium, such as Inquisitors, Commissars or ranking Imperial Guard officers. Elegant but effective, power swords allow the user greater attack options and defensive responses than many other varieties of power weapon. This efficient design makes them popular with officers regardless of whether they specialise in close combat or not. Operation Often the signature weapons of elite warriors, power swords are perhaps the most dangerous of melee weapons. In the hands of skilled swordsman, they combine a deadly offence with a nearly impenetrable defence. They come in a variety of shapes and styles, and entire schools are devoted to their mastery. Like all power weapons, a power sword project a disruptive energy field along the blade of the weapon, allowing it to slice armour or strike with explosive impact. In theory, any weapon can be upgraded to a power weapon given the necessary technology, though in practice there is a traditional array in use by the Adeptus Astartes. The sight of an angel of vengeance charging into battle is intimidating in its own right. When his weapon or fist itself suddenly flares to life in a halo of electricity, it becomes truly inspiring—or terrifying—depending on which side of the charge you are on. A power weapon can still be used as an ordinary weapon should its power source become inhibited or damaged. Known Power Sword Patterns *'Baal Pattern Mk IV' - A modern variant commonly utilised by the Blood Angels Space Marine Chapter. *'Frost Blade' - A Frost Blade is a master-crafted melee weapon in the form of a sword, axe, Chainsword or any other type of bladed close combat weapon that is used exclusively by the warriors of the Space Wolves Chapter of Space Marines and is equivalent in many ways to a Power Weapon of similar design. Each Frost Blade is considered amongst the most prized weapons of the Chapter and is crafted by a master Iron Priest. *'Ingelldina Pattern' - A commonly used variant of power sword soley utilised by the Adeptus Astartes. *'Honour Blades' - Presented to champions of the Ultramarines Chapter, Honour Blades are a matching Broadsword and Poniard power blade set. Wielded together, the blades are perfectly matched and provide the champion with an expert defence and attack. *'Mk II Mars Pattern' - A commonly used variant of power sword utilised by the Dark Angels Space Marine Chapter. *'Munitorum Pattern' - The commonly used variant of power sword utilised by members of the Imperial Guard. *'Paragon Blade' - Utilised primarily during the Great Crusae and Horus Heresy eras during the 30th and early 31st Millennia, weapons forged of consummate artistry or irreplaceable relics of the ancient might of the Dark Age of Technology, Paragon blades were few in number and took many forms. The most common Paragon blades were two-handed power weapons of extraordinary balance and durability, although even more rarely unique Chain Weapons have been known to hold similar phenomenal killing power. Regardless of their form, Paragon blades were valued beyond price by the Imperium's warriors. Notable Power Swords *''Chogoris Lightning Blade'' - An ancient White Scars Space Marine Chapter relic, the Chogoris Lightning Blade is a dazzling silver power sword with a jagged blade crafted in the shape of a lightning bolt. Seemingly heavy and unbalanced upon first inspection, the sword appears more a ceremonial piece than the true weapon of war. When its power field is activated it springs to life, blue radiance arcing from its edge and intricate, hidden suspensors in its hilt making it as light as a feather. The Chogoris Lightning Blade was passed to the Deathwatch by the White Scars Battle-Brother Kubilei upon his death fighting near the Hadex Anomaly. *''Fellbane'' - Fellbane is a revered artefact of the Dark Angels Space Marine Chapter, and in times of need, Balthasar, the current Company Master of the Dark Angels' 5th Company, wields this famous master-crafted Power Sword. This sword is one of a quadrumvirate of legendary swords collectively known as the Heavenfall Blades, and these formidable weapons are only carried by the highest-ranking members of the Inner Circle of the Dark Angels. *''Needle of Truth'' - It is the task of the Dark Angels Interrogator-Chaplains to extract truth from those captured by the Chapter, as well as protect its secrets and maintain its spiritual well being. The Needle of Truth is an ancient blade which was taken by the Chapter to the Jericho Reach to uncover the secrets this new sector harboured, especially rumours of the Fallen. In addition to being a finely crafted power sword, the Needle of Truth has a terrible power over heretics and while its blade is bared any daemon or follower of the Dark Gods suffers when in its presence. *''Raven Sword'' - The Raven Sword is a revered artefact of the Dark Angels Space Marine Chapter, and in times of need, Sammael, the current Grand Master of the Ravenwing, the 2nd Company, wields this famous master-crafted Power Sword. This sword is one of a quadrumvirate of legendary swords collectively known as the Heavenfall Blades, and these formidable weapons are only carried by the highest-ranking members of the Inner Circle of the Dark Angels. *''Redemption's Lament'' - Among the histories of Watch Fortress Erioch is a curious tale regarding the blade cryptically named Redemption's Lament. It was brought to the Watch-Fortress in the wargear of the veteran Battle-Brother Raguel, but it is not told that he ever wielded the blade in battle. The histories tell that when Raguel returned to his Chapter, he refused to bear his blade with him, saying that its fate no longer dwelt with his brethren. A passing footnote in the annals comments that Raguel's Vigil coincides with the Angels of Absolution ceasing to use the cryptic designation of "Unforgiven" for the members of their Chapter. *''Shard of Bekrin'' - Among those defending the Shrine World of Bekrin from the invasion of Hive Fleet Dagon was Tarvos, a Blood Angels Battle-Brother in the service of the Deathwatch. During the evacuation of the world's clergy, Tarvos gave his life defeating a Hive Tyrant in a glorious display of heroism. Though his body was not recovered, his broken power sword was returned to the armoury of Watch Fortress Erioch. Remarkably, the weapon still hums with power though half its length is gone, and those that look upon its stained blade at once feel the power of the brother who once wielded it. The blade has since become a relic of the Deathwatch in the Jericho Reach and has found use both as an icon of valour and a weapon, especially against the Tyranid Swarms. *''Sword of Hieronymo Sondar'' - This power sword was gifted to Colonel-Commissar Ibram Gaunt of the Tanith First-and-Only Imperial Guard Regiment after his successful defence of Vervunhive. The Sword of Heironymo Sondar is an exceptionally strong power sword, and an heirloom of the Hive City of Vervunhive on the world of Verghast during the Sabbat Worlds Crusade. It is said that whoever leads Vervunhive's forces in battle must wield this weapon. After the death of most of Vervunhive's leadership -- military and administrative -- during the invasion by the Forces of Chaos under the command of Heritor Asphodel in 769.M41, the sword was given to Colonel-Commissar Ibram Gaunt, the senior Imperial commander in Vervunhive (all of the others were either dead or imprisoned). The sword remained in Gaunt's possession after the battle, gifted to him for his actions in the defence of Vervunhive during the Heritor's siege. A deadly weapon, it has never left the commissar's side. *''Sword of Secrets'' - The Sword of Secrets is a revered artefact of the Dark Angels Space Marine Chapter. This sword is a master-crafted Power Sword of formidable potency created soon after the disappearance of Primarch Lion El'Jonson during the Fall of Caliban. It is the mightiest of the so-called Heavenfall Blades, the swords cut from a block of jet-black obsidian that struck the Dark Angels' mobile fortress-monastery known as the Rock whilst in orbit around the Feral World of Al Baradad. The blade of the Sword of Secrets is so incredibly well-crafted from a single block of the Heavenfall obsidian that it has not chipped nor lost its keen, razor-sharp edge over its many millennia of bloody use. This relic is borne by every successive Supreme Grand Master of the Dark Angels and is currently in the possession of Azrael. Only the Supreme Grand Master knows that it is also the only device that allows access to the deepest known dungeon in The Rock. Fitting the blade into a cleft in the wall unlocks the iron gate leading to a dark tunnel and the rune-protected cell in which the Arch-Heretic Luther is imprisoned. *''Sword of Silence'' - The Sword of Silence is a revered artefact of the Dark Angels Space Marine Chapter, and in times of need, Belial, the current Grand Master of the Deathwing (1st) Company, wields this famous master-crafted Power Sword. This sword is one of a quadrumvirate of legendary swords collectively known as the Heavenfall Blades, and these formidable weapons are only carried by the highest-ranking members of the Inner Circle of the Dark Angels. The Sword of Silence has traditionally been gifted to the most lethal close-quarters combatant in the Dark Angels. The Sword of Silence seems to swallow nearby light and sound, absorbing them into its glowing obsidian blade. *''Talassarian Tempest Blade'' - A rare and potent power sword wielded by the famous Captain Cato Sicarius, commander of the Ultramarines 2nd Company. The weapon's energy field is so strong that in certain instances it can slay a foe with a single strike. *''Tears of the Scorpion'' - The Red Scorpions have vast armouries, compared to many Chapters, with copious examples of master-crafted melee and ranged weapons carefully maintained and protected by the Chapter. Among all of these fine weapons none are as revered by the Red Scorpions as the relic blades known as the Tears of the Scorpion. Ancient weapons of immense spiritual value to the Chapter and of long lost eldritch design they are only ever gifted to the greatest of Red Scorpion Battle-Brothers, often reserved for its company commanders and Chapter Masters. In rare instances if a hero of the Chapter proves himself worthy he may be allowed to wield one of the blades in battle, but such is a rare and great honour. The Tears of the Scorpion generate a power field of ancient and powerful design. Other weapons with the power field quality offer no protection from this vicious blade. *''The Black Sword'' - The traditional weapon of the Emperor's Champion is the Black Sword. A massive two handed power sword, blessed by the Chapter Chaplains, it becomes a deadly weapon in the hands of the chosen of the Black Templars. *''The Everburning Brand'' - After the destruction of the Fire Hawks' home world in the Age of Apostasy, it is said that one of the chief armourers of Watch Fortress Erioch, a Fire Hawk himself, went mad with grief and would not leave his forge, until at last, even his superhuman constitution failed him, and the strain of exhaustion and hunger slew him. The blade known as the Everburning Brand, burns with the mad rage of its maker, believed to be the provenance of this tragic event. The Brand's power field is incredibly potent, but dangerously unstable, and the blade has been shattered within the field in several battles, only to be painstakingly reforged. *''The Scyphus Vitae'' - The unique curse of the Blood Drinkers is a carefully kept secret, and one the Chapter has gone to great lengths to keep. From some perspectives, the true worth of the mighty blade known as the Scyphus Vitae is not in its killing edge or fearsome length, but in the shame it can avert. The Scyphus Vitae has a unique power field permeable to the blood of foes, which it channels down a deep fuller in the centre of the blade, and from there, to an injector linked to the med-ports of Astartes Power Armour. The weapon thus allows the Red Thirst to be slaked in battle, with no outsiders gaining knowledge of this secret stain on the Chapter's honour. The Scyphus Vitae is a two-handed Astartes Power Sword. *''The Shadow in the Sky'' - An ancient weapon of the Raven Guard Chapter, the Shadow in the Sky is a long, curved power sword like the talon of a bird. Perfectly balanced and with a razor's edge, it seems to move with a mind of its own when in the hands of a Raven Guard Battle-Brother. *''The Sword of Asur'' - This Diresword, the first of its kind, is wielded by the Eldar Phoenix Lord Asurmen. This blade contains the Spirit Stone of his long-dead brother Tethesis, that he might continue the fight against the minions of the Great Enemy until the end of time. Xenos Power Swords The military forces of the Imperium are not the only one who wield these potent weapons into battle. Many of the xenos races utilise the potent properties of such deadly weapons. Eldar *'Direswords' - Direswords are an Eldar Power Weapon only wielded by Exarchs of the Dire Avengers Aspect. These one-handed, single-edged Power Swords are crafted in the Eldar style, into which a potent Eldar spirit has been placed through the incorporation of a Spirit Stone into the blade. Any target wounded by a Diresword can be killed outright by the spirit residing within the Spirit Stone. When a blow is struck, the spirit within the sword will attempt to destroy the enemy's mind, potentially killing them instantly. This action is similar to the Imperial Nemesis Force Weapons used by psykers like the Grey Knights. The Phoenix Lord Asurmen carries the very first Diresword, the Sword of Asur. It contains the soul of his brother Tethesis, who was slain by a daemon, which allows the ancient Eldar hero to continue to fight against the greatest enemies of his people. *'Mirrorswords' - Mirrorswords are an Eldar Power Weapon that are commonly employed by those Howling Banshees Aspect Warriors Exarchs who have mastered a deadly ambidextrous form of melee combat that uses the paired identical Power Swords. Mirrorswords allow for a greater number of blows to be made by the wielder in melee combat, compared to other Eldar warriors who also wield dual close combat weapons. *'Powerblades' - Power Blades are an Eldar Power Weapon that are commonly employed by Warp Spiders Aspect Warriors Exarchs. This twinned power weapons are fitted to the forearms of the user, resembling the foreclaws of a stylised Eldar spider. Dark Eldar *'Dark Eldar Power Sword' - Dark Eldar warriors make use of Power Swords much like their Craftworld Eldar counterparts. But in addition to maintaining a potent power field that can burn and disrupt the atomic bonds of any substance the blade comes in contact with, wicked-looking Dark Eldar Power Swords are also often coated in horrific toxins and poisons that can cause all forms of excruciating death. *'Klaive' - A Klaive is a Dark Eldar Power Weapon often favoured by its Incubi warriors. Almost all Incubi favour the great two-handed Power Sword. A Klaive is a masterpiece of balance and form; the Incubi consider Klaives to be the one and only true weapon. Necrons *'Hyperphase Sword' - A Hyperphase Sword is a Necron melee weapon whose energy blade vibrates across dimensional states and can easily slice through armour and flesh to sever the vital organs within. A Hyperphase Sword can be considered an advanced type of Power Weapon. Hyperphase Swords are found exclusively as part of the armouries of Necron royals, such as Necron Overlords, Necron Lords, Necron Destroyer Lords, and their favoured Lychguards. Sources *''Black Crusade: Core Rulebook'' (RPG), pg. 163, 165 *''Codex: Angels of Death'' (2nd Edition), pp. 13, 41, 62 *''Codex: Blood Angels'' (5th Edition), pg. 59 *''Codex: Dark Angels'' (6th Edition), pp. 52-53, 56, 58-59, 92 *''Codex: Dark Angels'' (4th Edition), pp. 42-45, 46-47 *''Codex: Dark Angels'' (3rd Edition), pg. 18 *''Codex: Dark Eldar'' (5th Edition), pp. 31, 58 *''Codex: Edlar'' (6th Edition), pp. 56, 64 *''Codex: Eldar'' (4th Edition), pp. 30, 55 *''Codex: Eldar'' (3rd Edition), pp. 34, 41-42 *''Codex: Necrons'' (5th Edition), pp. 81, 89-90, 92 *''Codex: Space Marines'' (5th Edition), pg. 99 *''Codex: Space Wolves'' (5th Edition), pp. 57, 67 *''Deathwatch: Core Rulebook'' (RPG), pg. 155 *''Deathwatch: First Founding'' (RPG), pp. 98-100 *''Deathwatch: Honour the Chapter'' (RPG), pg. 127, 131, 133, 135 *''Deathwatch: The Outer Reach'' (RPG), pp. 121, 131 *''Deathwatch: Rites of Battle (RPG), pg. 157 *''Imperial Armour Volume Five - The Siege of Vraks, Part One, pg. 150 *''Imperial Armour Volume Nine - The Badab War, Part One'', *''Imperial Armour Volume Ten - The Badab War, Part Two'', *''Imperial Munitorum Manual'', pg. 67 *''The Horus Heresy Book One: Betrayal'' (Imperial Armour), pg. 235 *''Warhammer 40,000: Rogue Trader'' (1st Edition), pp. 78-79 *''Warhammer 40,000: Rulebook'' (6th Edition), pg. 59 *''Warhammer 40,000: Wargear'' (2nd Edition), pg. 11 *''Warlords of the Dark Millennium: Belial'' (Digital Edition) *''Warlords of the Dark Millennium: Sammael'' (Digital Edition) *''The Ascension of Balthasar'' (Audio) by Christian Dunn *''Dark Vengeance'' (Novel) by Christian Dunn *''Necropolis'' (Novel) by Dan Abnett *''Wolfblade'' (Novel) by William King, pg. 248 Gallery File:Astartes_Power_Sword.jpg|Ingelldina-Pattern Power Sword Ingelldina-Pattern_BA.jpg|Ingelldina Pattern Power Sword, Blood Angels Chapter Glaive Encarmine_Baal Pattern Mk IV .jpg|A Glaive Encarmine, Baal Pattern Mk IV, utilised by the Sanguinary Guard of the Blood Angels Chapter File:Frostblade_-_SW.jpg|A Frost Blade of the Space Wolves Chapter Astartes Power Sword_BA.jpg|An Astartes Power Sword, unknown pattern Modified Power Sword_Salamanders.jpg|An ancient modified Power Sword of the Salamanders Legion IG Power Sword.jpg|A typical Munitorum pattern Power Sword, utilised by officers of the Imperial Guard Proteus Pattern Power Sword.jpg|An ancient example of a Proteus Pattern Power Sword of the Word Bearers Legion. As a sign of their favour within the Word Beares, individual warriors had their power swords engraved with one of the invocations from Kor Phaeron's and Erebus's many Chaotic scriptures. Chaos Legion Power Sword.jpg|A Chaos Traitor Legion Power Sword Cato 2.png|The Talassarian Tempest Blade, famed Power Sword of Captain Cato Sicarius, commander of the Ultramarines 2nd Company Sword of Secrets.png|The Sword of Secrets, wielded by Supreme Grand Master Azrael. This ancient sword is traditionally wielded by the Supreme Grand Master. Sword of Silence.png|The Sword of Silence, wielded by Master Belial. This ancient sword is traditionally wielded by the Master of the elite Deathwing Company Raven's Blade.png|The Raven Sword, wieled by Master Sammael. This ancient sword is traditionally wielded by the Master of the Ravenwing Company. File:EldarPowerSword.jpg|An Eldar Diresword File:DEPowerSword.jpg|A Dark Eldar Power Sword File:DE_Klaive.jpg|A Dark Eldar Klaive, favoured weapon of the Incubi File:Hyperphase_sword.jpg|A Necron Hyperphase Sword Category:P Category:Chaos Space Marines Category:Chaos Technology Category:Imperial Guard Category:Imperial Guard Equipment Category:Imperial Technology Category:Necrons Category:Necron Technology Category:Space Marines Category:Space Marine Equipment